cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandemic Alliance of Nations
The Pandemic Alliance of Nations (PAoN) is an alliance officially formed on May 14, 2007, by Fargo, President Allen, and President Slayback. The alliance was founded by members and fans of the videogame company, Pandemic Studios. = Constitution = The following is currently the Constitution, it is still under construction and going through constant changes. Section I: Preamble We, the founders of the Pandemic Alliance of Nations (PAoN), agree to form an alliance for the overall good of its members. We will act united in our quest to provide protection for the members of our alliance and remain neutral in conflicts between other alliances. Section II: Admission & Secession 1. Admission In order to become a member of PAoN, each person shall submit a request for joining in the designated thread. If the acceptor within the alliance feels that the submitter will be a useful member of our alliance, he will mask the submitter and the submitter will become a member. If the acceptor does not feel that the submitter will be of use to the alliance, the admitter will deny membership to the submitter. 2. Membership Upon becoming a member, one is requested to take an active role in a specific job of the alliance and register into a division depending on that member's strength. Each member is highly encouraged to check into PAoN's forums for possible updates or news. 3. Leaving and Exile A. Leaving It is requested that a member notifies the alliance of his/her succession before leaving the alliance. This will help keep the alliance organized. B. Exile A member who betrays the alliance or refuses to follow the rules will be permanently exiled from PAoN and will be banned from the forums. Section III: The Council 1. Members of the Council All current members of the Mercenaries 2 forums who currently participate in Cybernations may join the first council. After a period of four weeks after the first council is formed, elections will be held for a new council in which any PAoN member may run in. The top 10 candidates will be placed in the council and serve for a term of four weeks. After every four weeks, a new election will take place and a new council will be put into power. 2. Work of the Council Congressmen propose, debate on, and vote on Bills and Treaties. If the proposed bill or treaty gets 60% Congress' vote, the proposed bill shall pass. A bill or treaty can be repealed with 60% approval of the Council's vote. The Council may also amend this constitution under the condition that 75% of the Council approves of this change. 3. Banishment A member of the Council may be removed from power if 70% of the council and 60% of the other PAoN members approve. Section IV: Departments 1. The Departments of PAoN The Pandemic Alliance of Nations has seven departments. They are: Defense, Internal Affairs, Justice, Foreign Affairs, Trade & Aid, Intelligence, and Recruitment. Each department has a director who serves for one month. A director is elected by PAoN members. A director may serve a maximum of four terms; though they may serve more if they have no opponent in elections. The Department of Trade & Aid has to directors, one in charge of aid and the other in charge of trade. The one elected to the Department of Defense does not become a director, but instead they become General, which is basically equivalent to directors. Section V: War and Relations If the PAoN or a member of the PAoN is attacked by another alliance, member of another alliance, or rogue, the PAoN will use diplomacy with that nation or alliance to settle the bad relations. If all diplomacy fails, PAoN will declare war on the attacker and do it's very best to inflict the most damage on it. 1. Nuclear Weapons In the PAoN, production of nuclear weapons is permitted in any member’s nation. But the nukes they have may only be used for defensive purposes. No member may use a nuke first against anyone, unless it is permitted by a Congress vote. If a member nation is nuked, if that member nation has a nuke, they may strike back with the nuke. Section VI: Amendments to the Constitution Members of the Congress may propose amendments to this constitution. To become an amendment, it must be approved my 70% of the congress.